


Freeing Beel

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, POV Second Person, Rituals, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: With a surprise assist from Justice, you convince Lucifer to let Beelzebub free from the Abyss.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Helltaker)/Reader, Beelzebub/Justice/Lucifer (Helltaker), Beelzebub/The Helltaker (Helltaker)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Freeing Beel

“Absolutely not.” Lucifer dismisses your suggestion without a second thought. “How come?” You ask, trying to keep casual about your rather serious request. “I can list a dozen reasons dear, let's settle on the fact I do not like her.” She answers, her face eerily still. “And, there's no way to get you to change your mind?” You ask with a sigh. Lucifer frown. “Listen, all of us here like you, and I don't even doubt that Beel does too.” She begins, closing her eyes in thought. “But, that is not a strong enough guarantee for me to risk allowing her free.” She finishes. 

Caring for Beelzebub as you do, it's more than a little hard to hear. Still, you doubt you'll get any further today, and are just about ready to throw in the towel. “Ah, come on Lu'.” Justice pleads with a mocking tone as she enters the room. “What are we asking for chief?” She asks, looking in your general direction. “He wants me to let Beel out.” Lucifer answers before you have a chance. 

“Cool, let's do it!” She agrees with enthusiasm. Disapproval is etched across Lucifer's face. “And, if she chooses to.” She begins, stopping before she can say too much. Taking a deep breath, she organizes her thoughts. “What I meant to say is, if she becomes a problem, what then hmm?” She asks, and Justice grins cockily. “Then I'll kick her ass again.” She answers, and you're sure she fully believes that statement too. 

Pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration, Lucifer grumbles to herself. “Has everyone here lost their minds today?” She asks, holding up a hand to stop Justice from answering. “Look, last time you still had your vision, this time you will not.” She explains bluntly. You look to Justice, worried she may be hurt by the statement. She simply continues to grin. “I've had worse handicaps!” She boasts, her words sounding just as true as before. 

“Besides.” Justice begins, flicking her shades to reveal her dull eyes. “Millennia of isolation seems like enough, right?” She suggests. A silence envelops the room, and not the comfortable kind. Lucifer shifts in place, clearly lost in thought. Justice slowly places her shades back in place, seemingly confident in a victory. 

“Oh damn it all, fine.” Lucifer finally relents. “But so help me the first time she messes up she's heading straight back!” She warns, and you nod. It might take some doing, but you'll make sure Beelzebub stays on her best behaviour. “I'll help you prepare the ritual!” Justice declares, pumping her fist into the air. “It's the least you can do.” Lucifer mumbles, before turning to you. “Assemble the girls in the living room, we'll sort everything out in there.” She instructs, and you head off to assemble your harem.

It's a bit of a hassle convincing certain members of the house to join you in the living room, but of course; you prevail. You take a seat on your bigger sofa, and Modeus is quick to cuddle up to you. Leisurely, you wrap an arm around her. Each of the girls is content to busy themselves as you await Lucifer and Justice. 

“Alright, I suppose you're wondering why we assembled you all.” Lucifer begins as she enters the room, and all eyes focus on her. “I assume this has something to do with the current way we run hell? Have you given my suggestions some thought?” Pandemonica asks, her tail swishing from side to side the only sign of her hopefulness. “That is still currently under review, no today.” Lucifer begins to explain, being cut-off by Justice suddenly standing in front of her. “We're letting the fly out!” She declares triumphantly.

The room is suddenly silent, and remains as such for what feels like an age. Pandemonica clears her throat daintily. “Please repeat that.” She requests. “After a thorough discussion, I have decided to allow Beel a little freedom. Provided she can be trusted with it.” Lucifer steps forward to explain. Pandemonica's focus fixes firmly upon you. 

“Really? A whole harem of demon girls, and you want more? A deranged one at that.” She begins to rant, an unreadable expression on her face. “What did she do anyway?” Cerberus questions in unison, her gaze looking between Pandemonica and yourself. “That is a long story.” Lucifer answers with a hand-wave. 

“I can sum it up.” Pandemonica states, fixing her glasses in place. “I was not there, but I have read countless reports.” She begins, and Cerberus sits on the floor, listening to Pandemonica intently. Even you perk-up your ears, not entirely sure of the tale yourself. “Before most of us were even born, hell had three rulers. Astaroth, Beelzebub, and Lucifer.” She counts with her fingers as she lists each name. “We should not dwell on what happened to Astaroth, leaving Beelzebub and Lucifer to rule hell together. Things went smoothly at first, until the first High-prosecutor was forced to retire.” She smirks. “That is when our dear Justice took the mantle.” She reveals. 

“You really know your stuff.” Justice comments with a thumbs up, and Pandemonica merely nods. “Unfortunately for our new High-Prosecutor, Beelzebub did not think much about her strength. Taking a gamble, she declared to Lucifer her intent to rule hell alone.” She pauses, taking glee in Cerberus' fearful expression. Modeus squeezes you affectionately, though it's hard to tell if it's due to the tale, or if it's just Modeus being Modeus. You tighten your grip on her all the same, and she melts into you. 

“Lucifer was not about to give up power, and refused to step aside. What happened next was a duel between spell-casters that no record-keeper could adequately describe.” She pauses, looking to Lucifer curiously. “Which reminds me, your accounts of that day should be added to the records.” She says. “Noted.” Lucifer responds dryly, gesturing for Pandemonica to continue. 

“Right, well, the High-prosecutor could feel the duel from her station, and headed there immediately. When she arrived the two were still flinging spells at each-other, and looked unlikely to stop anytime soon.” She stops as Justice steps forward. “So, I threw my coat over my shoulder, and ordered the two to knock it off!” Justice takes over, taking her coat off and striking an intimidating pose. “Naturally I stopped for a moment, and Beel knocked me down as I was distracted.” Lucifer adds, looking embarrassed. 

“Yup, so I knew who needed to be taken down.” Justice responds with a nod. “Yadda, yadda. We fought, I kicked her ass. Lu' sent her to the Abyss.” She quickly sums up, for some reason not wanting to get into the details of the fight. You make a mental note to ask her about it later, maybe she'll be more willing to talk to you about it alone? 

“Right, so again. Why would you want to set her free, bar his desires.” Pandemonica asks, nodding her head towards you. “For one, we're not exactly setting her free.” Lucifer corrects, prompting Pandemonica to tilt her head questioningly. “What we're doing, is allowing her free movement around the house. Limiting her magical powers all the while.” Lucifer explains. “Yeah, and if she gives us too much trouble I get to beat her up again.” Justice boasts. 

“Wouldn't I be doing that?” Judgement asks, earning a chuckle from the form high-prosecutor. “You can have what's left when I'm done.” She responds, earning an eye-roll from Judgement. Lucifer clears her throat, commanding the attention of the room. “This is our intent, any objections?” She asks. Everyone keeps silent, even Pandemonica. You guess she's said everything she means to at least. 

“Good.” Lucifer notes with a nod. It takes a minute, but both Lucifer, and Justice create intricate markings on the floor with what appears to be silver chalk. Lucifer claps her hands together, and begins chanting in a tongue you don't even remotely recognize. Seconds in, and a familiar purple portal opens in the centre of the symbol. 

“Beel, we need to talk.” Lucifer says calmly after her chanting finishes. Beelzebub appears inside the portal, her crimson suit looking particularity dapper today. “Lucy.” She greets in a friendly enough tone, though the smug grin on her face tells another story. “Out here.” Lucifer instructs, and that takes the wind out of her sails. She stares blankly at Lucifer, before cautiously sticking her leg through the portal. Seconds later the other joins it, and the only thing remaining inside is the very tip of her tail. 

“Listen very well, this offer will only be extended once.” Lucifer begins, her tone sharp. It seems Beelzebub knows better than to goof around right now, and slowly nods to show her words have sunk in. “While I think you can stew in the Abyss for another millennia or two, there are those who think differently” She explains, and Beelzebub's eyes drift over to you. All you can do is give her a quick thumbs up, and genuine joy seems to sparkle from behind her eyes. 

“So, a compromise. I'm willing to allow you free rein within our home, on the condition you allow your magic to be bound until we otherwise see fit to remove such restrictions.” She offers the deal. Silence dominates the room as Beelzebub considers the offer. You think it would be silly for her not to take it, but she may think differently. 

Just as the silence threatens to eat into your sanity, Beelzebub droops her head. “That seems agreeable, very generous of you Lucy.” She says, looking to the floor. “Come on dear, no need for that nonsense.” Lucifer remarks, lifting Beelzebub's chin up with a finger. “You do remember what you did to Justice, and myself correct?” She asks, little friendliness to her tone. “Fair point.” She concedes, dropping her defeated act. “Well then Lucy, take me away to have my magic bound.” She instructs, earning a huff from Lucifer. “Fine, Justice. Come join me and Beel in my room.” She orders, dragging Beelzebub away by the wrist. The second her tail leaves the Abyss, her portal vanishes with a squelch. 

“Don't worry, I'll make it fun and not painful.” Justice assures, shooting you with her fingers as she follows the pair. “Wait, I'm not quite sure I.” You begin, getting cut off by a cackle from Zdrada. “They're gonna fuck the shit outta her.” She reveals, and you raise an eyebrow. “Crass.” Pandemonica notes, shaking her head as she roughly slaps Zdrada on the rear. Judgement clears her throat. “If you want to seal someone's magic, it has to be consensual. So, the ritual is sealed with a consensual act to finalize the arrangement.” She explains. You hear the rapid scribbles of Azazel taking notes, and you simply sigh. Figures that even something as simple as this would end in a demon three-way. It's only a shame you're not a part of it.

Your mind can't help but wonder what will be happening in Lucifer's room. Perhaps Justice meant what she said, and is already giving Beelzebub some oral attention. Or, Lucifer has taken charge, and is channelling her inner sadist as she dons a thick strap-on to ravish the great fly. Hell, it's not beyond the possibilities that Justice simply fed you false words, and is taking some measure of revenge against Beelzebub herself. No, she doesn't seem the type, but Lucifer certainly does...

A hand touches your free shoulder, and you flinch as it rips you from your erotic thoughts. Turning around, you see Justice grinning down at you. “Change of plan.” She informs you, and Modeus disentangles herself from you. Justice lifts you to your feet, and leads you to the others. 

Entering Lucifer's room, you're surprised when both girls are fully dressed, though Beelzebub has taken off her jacket. “You're here, excellent.” Lucifer notes with a devilish grin. As you make to talk, she silences you with a raised hand. “Beel let us know an interesting secret, right Justice?” She asks her friend, who nods with a hum. You can't help but quirk a questioning brow. 

Beelzebub clears her throat. “In idle. Um, dirty talk?” She asks the air, seemingly flustered. “I may have admitted that you and I have never actually, well. You know.” She quickly finishes, beginning to fidget with her hands as she has done many times before. A knowing grin finds its way to your face. Beelzebub and yourself have spent an awful lot of time together, mostly when you were trapped in the Abyss with her. Despite that, however you've never actually had sex with her. Now, you've both fooled around many a time, but always only ever enjoying each-other with your mouths, or simply light fondling. That's not from a lack of desire on your part either, but on Beelzebub herself never wanting to go further. 

“So, are you going to be a good pet, and seal the deal with our new housemate?” Lucifer purrs, and she knows exactly what effect that has on you. “Beelzebub?” You ask hopefully. Slowly, she nods her head. Justice is on her in a second, doing a remarkable good job of helping her strip out of her clothes. Not wanting to be left behind, you set about stripping yourself. 

Lucifer hums in approval with every new piece of clothing removed, and soon you are naked. “Always so prompt.” Lucifer muses, making no secret of staring at your hardening cock. Justice clears her throat, and you snap your attention to her. She grins victoriously as she points to the now nude Beelzebub. A part of you expected her to be more embarrassed, but she is rather nonplussed. 

Denied a flustered Beelzebub, you quickly get over it when Justice unceremoniously drags Beelzebub to the bed. The pair lie there for a second, Beelzebub blinking rapidly as she calculates what exactly just happened. Unfortunately, Justice has no intention of stopping there. Her hand suddenly obscures Beelzebub's womanhood from view, and you only now notice she does not wear her usual gloves. Your mind may have thought on that for a time, were you not being provided with such a show. 

Justice only faintly moves her hand at first, merely stroking Beelzebub's entrance. She soon grows bolder, a teasing finger disappearing from sight as it enters her. A sudden exhale escapes Beelzebub as she's penetrated, and Justice takes that as a sign to enter another finger. A full on moan is let loose, and Justice is not shy about thrusting her fingers in and out of Beelzebub's wanting hole. 

Beelzebub lets out light squeaks and moans in time with her heavy breaths, only stopping when Justice suddenly withdraws from her. She cannot help but be a little flamboyant, making a show of licking her fingers clean of Beelzebub's juices. “She's ready.” She announces happily. A quick slap connects with your buttocks, and Lucifer gropes your cheek with enthusiasm. “Go get her, I'll handle the ritual part.” She encourages you, and you're not about to back down now. 

Approaching the bed, Justice slides off when you get near. Beelzebub lies there in all her glory, her body on full display. You admire her body, eyes lingering on the cute freckles that dot her breasts. Your eyes drift lower to your true target, her wet and wanting entrance seeming to quiver in anticipation. “Ready?” You ask gently, earning a nod in response. 

Grabbing your cock in hand, you line your tip with her entrance. She shivers in delight as you brush against her, and your body threatens to be overcome with desire. With nothing holding you back, you thrust your tip between her wanting lips. Easily you glide in, every part of her wet and ready to accommodate you. She moans in delight as she squirms with every inch you claim. Eventually you hilt inside, and look her in the eye as you do. 

Lucifer begins to chant something in a tongue you're not familiar with, but it rapidly fades into the background. Right now, at this moment, it's all about you and Beelzebub. Moving your hands, you find yourself lacing your fingers with her own, and she gives you a quick squeeze. Everything as perfect as it can be, you pull yourself almost free of her. 

With nothing but your tip inside, you thrust back into her with full force, eliciting a primal howl of delight. With such a positive response, you can't exactly change tact now. You settle into a steady rhythm, your thrusts almost slow, but heavy all the same. 

Your rhythm remains true as you enjoy ravishing her. Suddenly, her hands grip your own tightly as her walls begin to shiver, and shake around your cock. A final squeal of delight escapes her as she rides her orgasm, her entire body shaking with pleasure. The sights, sounds, and feel of her climax are enough to herald in your own. With a final mighty thrust, your cock stiffens and shakes, releasing several heavy loads deep inside her. 

Both of you are breathing heavily, and sweaty with your efforts. Yet, both of you share a smile as you pull yourself from her. Neither of you care just how much of your seed spills from her, and you simply place a quick kiss on her cheek. “Agreed.” Beelzebub says in a hazed over manner. Confused, you're about to ask what she means. 

“Good, we'll need to finalize a few things.” Lucifer begins, and you feel a hand on your shoulder. Justice grins at you as you face her. “Time for business, and for you to get washed up.” She explains. You're given no time to protest, as Justice's strong grip is enough to encourage you to get off Beelzebub. “We'll keep it quick.” She says with a wink, and you are promptly ushered out the door. 

With the door closed in your face, you're stood there staring at if for a moment, both naked and sticky. You're likely to stay that way if you don't leave, as the girls have most definitely kept your clothes inside. Rolling your eyes, you head to your room to shower up, and fetch new clothes. Thankfully, you don't need to pass the living room to get there...

\- - -

All cleaned up, you exit your bathroom with nothing by a towel keeping you decent. Suffice to say, you're taken by surprise when greeted by a fully clothed, and smug looking Beelzebub. “How.” You begin, only to be cut off by her finger on your lips. “Let me talk first.” She instructs, though her tone is wonderfully soft. Naturally, you keep silent, awaiting her words. 

She takes a deep breath. “Thank you.” She says in earnest, and despite your currently wet state; she wraps her arms around your shoulder, pulling you down to her level in a loving embrace. “Without Lucifer, and Justice I couldn't have done much.” You point out, assuming she's thanking you for getting her out of the Abyss; even if only on such a limited scale. 

“Idiot.” She reprimands you lightly, letting go of you for only a moment to clip your ear. It stings sharply, despite the minor touch, though you find yourself quickly paying it no mind. “If it wasn't for you, I'm certain they never would have considered it.” She reminds you, letting go of you properly, so she can look you in the eyes. “And, they certainly wouldn't have been so... Tender with the ritual without you.” She says with a suggestive smirk. Well, you certainly didn't think they would either. Maybe Justice...

“Still, I would much prefer in the future we not have an audience.” She moves on, looking at your bed. “Perhaps sooner, rather than later?” She practically purrs the question. No sooner do her words sink in, you allow your towel to drop to the floor. Beelzebub practically flings herself onto your bed, already beginning to remove her clothes. 

There's no doubt in your mind, life will only improve with Beel around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Fun fact: This wasn't going to be smut, but things kinda got away from me.


End file.
